iammatthewianfandomcom-20200215-history
Keasuke Bio
Name: Keasuke Aliases: Kea, Kriss, and Newfie Location: Winnipeg, Manitoba Occupation: '''Student (and residential Lunatic within the project) '''Birthdate: March 28 Status: 'Voice Actor of ''Newfoundland and Chibitalia Keasuke is one of the many female voice actors within the project and is a proud Filipino-Canadian. She arrived in the project when Ina was picking the second batch of voice actors. She also happens to go by 'Kea' which is pronounced 'Kee-ah' ... she still doesn't know how 'Keasuke' should be pronounced. Kea happened to be chosen to be the voice of Newfoundland and Chibitalia. Estatic, she dashed to the fourms and created an account. Within a short amount of time, she befriended many of her fellow castmates and artists. Recently, Kea has been called a 'tsundere' on Skype by the group. She denies the fact that she is one, but we all know that she is. (According to tvtropes, she is a type B tsundere.) She goes 'tsuntsun' whenever a certain French Showerbag is mentioned or is in the conversation. Kea is known to be a very likeable and lovable. Many of the cast members love shipping her with many of the male provinces and British Columbia. Not the mention, certain people within the cast have fights over her and who own her. (Poor thing.) But all the playful arguement aside, she enjoys spending time with the group and create cracktastical fun with them. The things about Kea... *Kea was born in Friendly Manitoba during a freak blizzard. (Which lasted for a good three days.) Though, blizzards are normal occurances in Manitoba, it was still a hassle to get to the hospital. She was born to Filipino parents who were immigrants from the Philippines, but became Canadian citizens before she was born. So it was all good. *She grew up in Winnipeg for all her life, and didn't move out of the province. *For most of her childhood, she would visit her family in Toronto during the summer, and sometimes go camping in Ontario...somewhere. *She would spend most of her summer vacations in Manitoba's small towns fishing for silver bass with the family on the Red River. (Usually with her grandma and uncle.) *During winter, she would stay inside the house playing her playstation because her father forbade her to play outside in the 'dirty' snow. This is the reason why Kea is so deprived of so many things. She missed out on a lot of things in her childhood years. *Kea never really built a snowman. *This is sad considering Porta has built one before her, and she lives in FLORIDA. *She also hasn't ever tasted real Maple Syrup. This makes her a sad sad Canadian. ('''EDIT: ''I HAVE FINALLY TASTED MAPLE SYRUP, ON MARCH 15, 2010'') *Despite what Hapo says, Kea believes Calgary is a wonderful city. Conisdering she spent a good chunk of her summers there. *Though, she prefers staying in Winnipeg during those lazy summer days. *Alberta has good ice-cream, Kea is in love with Alberta for it. (Though, Nova Scotia also has good ice-cream.) *Even though Filipinos are Asian, she claims she is half-Spanish. Therefore, she is the Spain/China lovechild. *Kea is the second oldest out of nine children. Don't ask how, she forgets how it works sometimes. *Even though she is the voice actor for Newfoundland, she still doesn't know much about her character. This makes her very sad. *She currently holds the title 'Province Whore' because she has visited most of the male provinces and B.C. *Yes, she had a 'one night stand' with Quebec a few years back. *No, she will not give up her title. Despite how horrible it looks on her reputation. *Kea is in love with Harvest Moon and Suikoden. She will spend her summers staying up planting crops and recruiting the 108 stars of Destiny. *And when she is taking a break, she will most likely play a random Metal Gear Solid game. *She grew up being a backseat gamer. She loved watching her father and older brother play horror survival games and Final Fantasy. *No matter what you say, Final Fantasy will always be a RPG series she will never finish. Except FF7, she finished that one. *Chocobo Dungeon though, she will acknowledge. *Also, Kea is a cosplayer with n00b sewing skills. *Rhinocio is probably the only person in the cast she will call Brudder *Acepe' is also Kea's Mahal ko' (And vice-versa)'' *Casey will only be the only person she will allow to love her'' hard''. *When it's late at night, Kea will usually type really stupid things and just make her Wiki page longer. *Apparently, Kea has French pheromones. This might explain why the Frenchies love her so much. *... actually, everyone loves Kea. This is a true fact. *Has a bad case of A.D.D. ... it's quite ridiculous. *Kea has a habit of talking utter nonsense in her Newfie voice. *No matter how many times you call her Newfoundland voice cute, she will die of embarassment. *She still is dying about the title for '''An Canadian Tail Involvement in Today's society IAmMatthewian related: *First appeared in Canada EH! Christmas episode. *Written and directed 'An Canadian Tail' *Currently is working with certain cast members for a 'Nufounvut Revolution' IRL related: *An active member in her Film and Broadcasting group, working as a director and camera-operator *Training to become a student instructor for her Broadcasting Media course next year. *Trying to live through life day-by-day External Links for Stalking purposes 'thisisakriss' Tumblr Blog Kea's blog of weird. She usually posts random pictures/quotes that she likes or snippets of Skype conversations between her friends. Chocogasm @ DeviantArt Under a different and suggestive username, Kea has a deviantart. Youtube Channel of Pointless Kea's youtube channel. She hardly uploads any videos, but you can still stalk her anyways.